


Pale Pink Sky

by LowkeyScrupious



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: "not glitter!", Gen, Glitter, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Oneshot, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowkeyScrupious/pseuds/LowkeyScrupious
Summary: This oneshot was for @SunshineScorpius's scorbus song collection, based off a lyric from It's Nice To Have A Friend by Taylor Swift.Scorpius is experimenting with eyeshadow, and Albus is an oblivious gay disaster for it.!! Oswald Finch is a trolleybitch oc, thank you trolley !!
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Scorbus Song Fics





	Pale Pink Sky

“Scorpius, have you got my-” Albus slowed at the sight of his best friend in their dorm.

Scorpius was sat on the bed, cross legged and staring intensely into a small mirror. “-My jumper… Scorpius, what are you doing?” He stared at him, the incredulity in his voice breaking Scorpius from his focus.

Scorpius turned to look at him, giving Albus a better view of what exactly he’d done to his face. His eyes looked like they had been in a wrestling match with a pot of glitter and had lost by some way. They were also pink.

“What?” Scorpius asked, “Don’t you like it?” His face fell.

“No, no, it’s not that… It’s just… a lot!” Albus fumbled for the correct thing to say without accidentally hurting Scorpius’ feelings. He could tell he’d disappointed Scorpius by his initial reaction, but the truth was quite the opposite… he thought Scorpius looked good. _Really_ good. It was times like these when Albus cursed his own awkwardness. Giving compliments was never something he’d been good at, because everything he said sounded sarcastic or over the top. Which is why normally he went in the opposite direction and said something either very scathing or a joke. Scorpius was different though. He cleared his throat to try again.

“You look…”

Scorpius was gazing at him, searching for an honest opinion. While Albus struggled to form an acceptable sentence, his eyes wandered over the make-up that his best friend had clearly spent a lot of time working on. His eyes were shaded a soft pink, the colour of the sky at dusk an hour before the sun sets. The pink merged into the softest golden colour, and on top of it all Scorpius had delicately applied what looked like silver glitter. For a second, it took Albus’ breath away.

Only now did he realise he couldn’t finish his original reply. What was he supposed to say? _Scorpius, you look beautiful? So beautiful in fact you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen?_

“I love it,” he settled on.

“Really, Albus?” His best friend didn’t sound convinced by his attempts.

“Yeah…” he cast around for something constructive to say. “Lily would also love it, although she’ll probably try and convince you to charm the glitter to change colours or something. Don’t get any ideas!” Albus laughed as Scorpius’ eyes lit up.

“I don’t know, I know it’s quite a lot and I obviously can’t wear it to lessons or in public…” Scorpius was looking back in his mirror to continue appraising his work. “I’ve been wanting to try it for ages, and at Easter I mentioned it to Dad and he brought me a palette, so I’ve been practicing at home quite a bit.”

Albus did his best to not look too surprised at this.

“Is the blending okay?” Scorpius looked to him.

“Er, what?”

Scorpius rolled his eyes at Albus’ incompetence, pulling him over to the bed to be able to look closer. “See how there’s two colours? Do they merge seamlessly into one? There’s no harsh lines?”

Albus was taken aback by his apparent task to look even closer at Scorpius’ eyes and scrutinise something he obviously knew nothing about. He stood at the edge of the bed to look down at his best friend. He was already feeling lightheaded and getting closer to the cause of it was certainly not going to help. Scorpius tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

“Well?” He fluttered his eyelashes and looked up at Albus.

Albus’ breath caught in his throat. “Um…” he choked out, feeling his cheeks immediately redden and hoping against hope that Scorpius wasn’t noticing.

Scorpius grinned at him. “That bad?”

“No! No, um….” He searched his mind for words. “It looks very good.”

“Oh,” Scorpius frowned, releasing Albus’ arms and letting him take a step back from the bed.

“No, you took me by surprise is all! It’s great. It’s so bright, like looking into the sun.”

Scorpius looked at him.

“Um, blinding I mean! It’s just very bright!” Shit. “I love it,” he repeated again, immediately turning around under the pretence of searching for his jumper – a pointless endeavour since he already knew Scorpius had it somewhere.

Unsure how to recover the moment, he started needlessly looking through his draws, until he heard Scorpius chuckling.

“Thanks Albus,” he laughed.

“Yeah. Actually Scorpius, do you know where my jumper is? I have Nurse Finch and I’m cold…” Anything to change the subject.

Reluctantly, he turned to face Scorpius again, and found that the glitter explosion was no less of a turn on than the first time he saw it. He said a short mental prayer for strength.

Confusingly, Scorpius was grinning.

“What?” Albus frowned.

“I do know where your jumper is, yes, Albus.”

“Um, that’s great. Can I have it please?” He stepped over to Scorpius, but a coy smile was playing around his friend’s face. _What_? Albus waited; he was obviously missing something.

“Would you really take the clothes off my back Albus?” Scorpius exclaimed indignantly, but holding eye contact with Albus until Albus thought the damn glitter may just send him into a puddle on the floor.

He finally managed to collect his thoughts and shook himself, letting Scorpius’ words sink in. Scorpius was wearing his jumper.

Albus closed his eyes, cringing harder than ever. Judging from Scorpius’ expression when he reopened them, his friend could clearly see that Albus had been totally distracted this whole time. “Right, sorry…” he muttered, casting his look away, anywhere that wasn’t at Scorpius’ eyes.

“You won’t want this one anyway,” Scorpius laughed, “it’s got glitter all down it.” He gestured to the front of the jumper, and sure enough there was a silver cascade glinting amongst the ruffles of the fabric.

“Right,” Albus affirmed.

“_Wait_,” Scorpius stood up and grasped Albus’s arms, and his eyes widened excitedly, a sure sign of trouble. “When you get back from Oswald _please_ can I do your eyes?”

“What? No way Scorpius, that stuff gets everywhere!” Not Albus’ main reason for not wanting Scorpius to put make-up on him, but a valid reason nonetheless. Scorpius, however, didn’t relent.

“Please! I’ll be careful and I’ll spell away any excess afterwards!”

If Scorpius could stop looking at him like _that_, maybe.

“Come on, Albus,” he whined, “You’re the perfect subject and I need the practice!”

Albus held up his hands in mock offense. “Oh, so now I’m your guinea pig?”

“No,” Scorpius pleaded, “but I need to practice on other people…” he trailed off in thought, before jumping as a clearly exciting idea struck him. “I’ll do yours green! It will really bring out your eyes!”

By this point, they were in very close proximity, Scorpius right in front of Albus’ face and grasping onto his arms. The silver glitter around Scorpius’ eyes kept glinting rudely at him, as if in challenge. He realised that it brought out the grey pigment of his pupils that he had never truly appreciated before now. _Fuck_.

Incapable of anything else, Albus choked out a “Sure..” and found himself engulfed in one of Scorpius’ rare but incredible hugs. He wanted to savour the moment as much as he could, so he tentatively laid his head on Scorpius’ shoulder, letting his friend in and breathing in his smell.

“Hang on, you’re going to be late Albus…” Scorpius had pulled away too soon for Albus’ liking, and once again he had to compose his face into something that didn’t obviously scream, _I’m in love with you_.

“Oops!” Scorpius laughed softly, pointing out the amount of glitter that had managed to transfer onto Albus.

“Ew,” the glitter fought valiantly against Albus’ attempts to brush it off, and he gave up, snatching Scorpius’ Weasley sweater that was lying on the end of his bed. “Seems fair,” he teased as he pulled it on over his top and broke the moment with Scorpius, making his way out of the room. If he had looked back, he would have seen Scorpius smiling as broadly as he himself was now trying to conceal.


End file.
